More Barney Songs (1993 Season 2 Video version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video for Season 2 it is not to be comfused with the 2000 Season 6 home video of the same names. that was released on November 3, 1993. Plot When Kathy announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Clarence the Goose is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayes) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Diempesy) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Malano) *Jason (Kurt Disiguzen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Clarence the Goose "Unkowns" Song List #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' On a Show #The Barney Bag #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Everyone is Special #Laugh With Me! #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Castles So High #Brushing My Teeth #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Songs #Yankee Doodle #Fiesta Song #The Exercise Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-Feburary 1st 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993-Feburary 1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "I Can Do That!". *The Barney voice used in this video was also seen on "May I Help You?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this video also seen on "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this video also seen on "Falling for Autumn". *The BJ costume used in this video also seen on "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this video also seen on "My Favorite Things". *The Season 2's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this video was also seen on "Barney's Talent Show". *The same Clarence The Goose costume and his voice this video also used in "A Goose On The Loose" *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from "Season 2" episodes/home videos. *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes Phoebe wears in "Phoebe meets Peppa pig". *Jason wears the same clothes Shawn wears in "The Alphabet Zoo". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" *Kathy wears the same clothes Phoebe wears in "Sing a Song of Barney" *Julie wears the same clothes Kathy wears in "Doctor Barney Is Here" *Kelly wears the same clothes Luci wears in "Practice Makes Music" *This group (Jason, Kelly, Min, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared in "The Alphabet Zoo". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is were mix of the ones from "Playing it Safe!", "Four Seasons Day", "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "The Exercise Circus", "The Alphabet Zoo", "Classical Cleanup", "Gone Fishing!", "Up We Go!", "Barney's Talent Show", "Once Upon a Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Play Ball!", "Barney in Outer Space", "Safety First!", "Barney's Band!", "Stick with Imagination" and the 2000 Season 6 home video of the same name. *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!", the sound clip is taken from "May I Help You?". *This video uses the same Kelly and Luci's voice from "The Backyard Show". *The end credit front is the same as Rock with Barney. *This is the only episode where Jason and Kelly are both seen together. *Season 2's version of I Love You has the same vocals from that version. During this version, Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's Season 2 voices and the kids vocals from Season 2. Released Dates *November 2, 1993 *October 13, 1994 *November 27, 1996 *November 30, 1998 "Barney's Super Singing Circus" Previews November 2th 1993 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning (1993) *Light Blue Interpol Warning (1993) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1994) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1994) October 13th 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1994) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Barney's Imagination Island Preview November 27th 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney's Once Upon A Time Preview (1996) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1995-1999 version) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview November 30th 1998 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *It Time for Counting Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:1993 episodes Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 2